The other child of ozai
by Breannaisme
Summary: Stella is the twin of Azula but shes nothing like her. What happens when Zuko leaves to join the avatar, will Stella turn against him like everyone else?
1. Ember island

We walked into the house on ember island and it smelt like old lady",Ugh. Why does it smell like two old ladies live here," I complained.

",Maybe because lo and lee live here," Zuko,my big brother, pointed out a painting on the wall of the twins,yep that explains it. Tylee did a handstand up against the bed then landed on it",I love it here, I think it looks great," She said excitedly,That girl is way to hyper.

",Of course you like it here," Mai said sarcastically.

",Were going to the beach so get your beach stuff in and let's go," Azula,my twin even if we don't look anything alike, why does she have to be so dang bossy.

",Gee i would love to go to the beach azula, thanks for asking me instead of ordering me," I mumbled sarcasticly, Zuko chuckled a bit. I went into the bathroom and put on a red croptop with some red bikini bottoms that had the fire Nation sign on it. We all went down to the beach, there was a bunch of people playing volleyball,soccer,swimming, and tanning. I don't understand how firebenders like me can get into water,I absolutely hate water. Zuko and I sat down on the side of the beach where there was less people because we both aren't huge fans of people. This guy who looked like a total douche walked over there",Hey pretty lady,how about me and you go somewhere else," he asked flirting,ew.

",No thanks," I said uninterested.

",Oh come on," this dude is starting to get on my nerves.

",I said no so go away," Zuko glared at him and I could tell Zuko was about to explode,he had a bit of a temper and to be honest I would too if I had to go through what he did. The guy grabbed my arm jerking me up, he heated his hand and I felt my arm burn,as soon as he did that Zuko shot up and pushed him away from me",You don't ever put your hands on a women,"Zuko snapped.

",Zuko it's okay," I said.

",No it's not,"

",And what are you going to do about it," The guy said.

",Test me and find out,"

",What ever your name is go away,"

",My name is chad," chad said",And Firebending is against the rules on this beach," Like that's going to stop Zuko or I from bending.

",Oh well," Zuko said knocking chads feet out from under him and chad landed straight on his back. Chad got back up",You want a fight, you got one,"Chad said. He went at Zuko but Zuko ducked his fire blast then came out pushing chad backwards,Out of no where chad blasted fire at me and I didn't have time to block it. It hit me burning one of my arms and I fell to the ground,I cried a little bit in pain",That was not a fair shot," Zuko said angrily.

",No it was me being a powerful bender," Chad smirked. That's it I'm putting an end to this faux He right now,"You want to see some powerful bending, I'll show you some powerful bending," I said, I stood up and used two fingers to draw lighting(And this is the moment chad knew he messed up) Chad looked at me with fear in his eyes and I pointed at the ground infront of him, the lighting strike hit the ground making chad go flying back. Everyone on the beach was looking at us, my arm hurts but to be honest I was to mad to even worry about it.Then one of the fire nation genrals came running,General Zhao",Dad arrest them, they were firebending in the beach," Chad coughed, there was no doubt that Zhao and chad were father and son they acted so much alike. General Zhao looked at us",Prince Zuko, princess Stella. My apologies for my sons behavior," Zhao apologized,that was the fakest apology ever.

",Prince, princess?"chad asked confused.

",This is the son and one of the daughters of Fire lord ozai," Chads mouth dropped open,yeah he really did mess up and he knows it.

",I'm so sorry princess, please forgive me," Chad bowed to us.

",Next time you mess with any girl and I find out about it, that lighting won't be hitting the ground," I threatened walking away with Zuko. Azula,Mai, And Tylee standing there looking at us",You two can't go a day without starting a fight can you," Azula asked.

",Nope," I answered.

",Let's go back to the cabin, it's about to get dark," we all went back to the cabin and when I got in I put ice on my burnt arm",Are you okay sis," Zuko asked.

",Yeah I'm fine,Just a little burn," Zuko,Mai,Azula,Tylee,And I sat around talking and for once everything seemed normal until Azula had to bring the subject up of our father burning and banishing Zuko. About 7 years ago Zuko spoke out against one of the genrals plan and disrespected our father so he was forced to fight our father in an Agni-ki. Zuko refused so our father burnt him and bansihed him, He has just came back from banishment 2 weeks ago and those 7 years were tourcher without him. Azula has always got what she wanted because she is our fathers favorite and he hates Zuko and I.Zuko looked down at the floor,I feel so bad for him",That is enough Azula, we were having a great time until you started up about that. Do you have to make everything so freaking sad," I snapped.

",Oh shut up Stella," She said.I went at her but Zuko grabbed me before I could",She's not worth it Stella," Zuko said,Zuko and I both have a bad temper but he's a little better at controlling his then I am.

",Can you guys get along for once," Tylee asked,We have knowen Tylee and Mai since we were little.

",No we can't Becasue she's nothing but a self centered little bi.."I said.

",okayyyy that's enough,"Zuko cut me off",It's getting late so let's all go to bed," I stormed off into my room like seriously who the heck does she think she is. I'm so freaking tired of Azula getting everything She wants Becasue she a bending prodigy, I took a deep breath and steam came out of my nose to calm dow,Have you ever heard of the phrase 'Letting out steam' well for us that's literal. I changed into some short and a t-short then laid down on the bed going straight to sleep.

 **Note: hey guys I'm the writer of this story and I know this chapter wasn't the best but I promise it's going to get better. While your waiting for me to update you can check out my other stories. Feel free to comment what you think about this story so far and also feel free to criticize️**


	2. Things turn for the worse

When we got off the boat back at the fire nation a guard was waiting for us",Princess Stella prince Zuko Firelord ozai wants to see you immediately," he said,oh joy not even back for 10 minutes and already having to deal with our father.

",Alright,Thanks," I said.Zuko and I walked into the throne room sat on our knees as a sign of respect, do I like doing it...No Am I forced to do it... Yes. My father sat in a throne behind a wall of fire that was high so my guess is he is mad about something",Why," his voice boomed.

",Why what father," Zuko asked.

",Why did you two decide to start a fight between General Zhaos son," oh great,this could be bad.Suddenly I found the floor very interesting",One of you better start talking,"

",He burnt Stella and wouldn't leave her alone," Zuko spoke up.

",So that gives you guys the right to hurt him," yes it does but if I said that right now I wouldn't live to see tomorrow, literately.

",No sir," I lied.

",Then Why,"

",I'm sorry father this is my fault," I could not let Zuko take the blame for this.

",Zuko go," my heart sunk and not going to lie I was crazy scared,Zuko gave me a pitty look and then walked out as he was told",So let me get this straight. After you found out that there was no bending on ember island you bended anyway and about killed Genral Zhaos son,"

",Yes father," I said quietly. He got up from his throne and started walking circles around me,I flinched every time he moved his arm afraid that he was going to hit me like he usually does.

",You disrespected and disobeyed me and my rules," Then it happend,he smacked me, I put my hand on my stinging face",I'm getting tired of you disobedience,"

",I'm sorry father," my voice cracked, I was trying so hard not to cry because he would just hit me again.

",Go," He orderd so I Did as he said and left. I didn't even make it to my room and Zuko stopped me",Are you okay Stella," he asked.

",Yeah," I looked away trying to not let him see the handprint on my face.

",What's on your face Stella," Zuko started to get angry and I knew if I told him he would flip, Zuko has always been very protective over me.

",Dokt worry about it," I felt the tears coming and I can't let him see me cry so I took off running to the only person I felt comfortable crying around.I went into the cells on the other side of the castle",What are you doing in here princess Stella," One of the guards asked.

",I need to speak to my uncle, and no one is to know about this," I said.

",Yes Princess," I went down the hall and into the cell, my uncle was just sitting there with his back turned to me. He was probably pretty mad at me and to be honest I don't blame him one bit. I sat down behind him,I don't understand why he haven't busted out yet because he is a very prowerful bender and could take out any of these guards easily",Uncle," I said softly, he didn't answer me",I'm so sorry for everything that has been done to you, I know I haven't been the best niece ever to you ," I started crying, everything bad that has happen to me just came out in tears and I deserve all of the bad stuff happening to me",Uncle, I'm so so sorry. You must hate me and I don't.." was all I got put before he just grabbed me and pulled me into a hug not letting go of me",You don't hate me," I asked.

",No Stella, I've never hated you and I would never i was just afraid that you've lost your way," he said and I felt a tear drop on my shoulder. He looked at me ",Did my brother hit you,"

",No," I lied.

",Your lying, it's okay you can tell me,"

",Alright yes he did,but promise you won't say anything to Zuko,"

",I promise,you need to stop letting him treat you like that,"

",There's nothing I can do,I have to go Uncle,"

",Okay but remember that you choose your own path to take," I walked out and went back to the palace, as soon as I walked in Zuko came up and just gave me a hug",Whats this for," I asked.

",Don't worry about it," he said, this isn't weird at all",Oh and father told me to tell you that you will be with him tomorrow morning when the attack happens from the avatar happens,"

",Alright," Zuko left and I went into my room immediately falling asleep. The next morning I woke up and went into the throne room bowing to my father",Follow me, we are going down to the catacombs," he orderd. I followed him and we went down some tunnels until we reached a big titanium room, my father sat on a throne and I sat next to him on my knees. We sat there in silence waiting for the solstice to come, the solstice will block all fire bending for 2 minutes. After a few minutes the solstice started and then Zuko walked in with his swords,uh oh. "What are you doing Zuko," my father asked.

",I'm here to talk and your going to listen," he said.

",This should be interesting,"

",for the longest time I always thought my destiny was to make you proud and win back your love by defeating the avatar, but now I realize that my destiny is to teach the Avatar firebending and help him defeat you," I smiled a bit because I knew Zuko was doing the right thing.

",Is that so? Your here and I'm defenseless so you might as well do it,"

",No, it's the avatars job to take you down,"

",Why don't you stick around,"

",Why's that,"

",Don't you want to find out what happened to your mother," I knew that my father was just trying to stall Zuko.

",Don't Zuko he's just baiting you," I said.

",Shut up,"My father said raising his hand and I flinched Afraid he was going to hit me.

",Stella, has he hit you before," Zuko asked with mixed emotions in my eyes.

",No," I lied.

",Stella tell me the truth,did he hit you,"

",Yes.." Zuko eyes filled with anger and hatred for my father more than usual.

",You hit her," Then I felt the power come back in me as the solstice ended, I seen Father starting to draw lighting and I knew that Zuko can't redirect lighting. As my father shot lighting at him I jumped infront of Zuko taking the bolt and redirecting it making it hit my father. My father flew back into the wall",Zuko get out of here," I yelled. He looked like he was having a argument within himself of what to do and finally he ran off. Next thing I knew I was hit and I fell to the ground, my father stood over me with angry eyes and he hit me again",You ungrateful little bratt," he said hitting me again and again",I can't believe you," and again. I felt tears come to my eyes, this hurts so much",Please Stop," I cried.

",Shut up," He grabbed me by the back of my hair and jerked me up",I am so ashamed to call you my daughter," he hit me again then dragged me from the catacombs to the cells and threw me into a cell with my uncle",You can rot in here with him for all I care," he said leaving. I could tell my face was bruising and it hurt like hell",Stella," my uncle said softly",What happend," I started to bust out crying and put a hand on my face, my uncle wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest not letting go, at this point I was crying hysterically",I'm sorry," I cried",I shouldn't be like this,"

",Don't apologize. Your upset and need to let it out,Are you going to tell me what happened," so I explained everything to him",Oh my god... are you okay,"

",Yeah," I said, the truth is I wasn't but I know I will be eventually.He just pulled me even closer to him and I laid my head down on his chest and eventually fell asleep.


	3. Hey guys

Hi guys,I'm so sorry it's taking so long to publish a new chapter. I'm in a bit of a writers block with this story but I promise I'll eventually get to it. I could use some ideas please so feel free to comment, while your waiting on this one please go check out my other avatar stories and tell me what you think️! Also please spread the word if you like any of my stories I would greatly appreciate it! Much love to probably like my one fan lol


	4. Over yet?

3 weeks later

I woke up to Zuko busting Into the cells and knocking out the guards, he unlocked the cell and let me and my uncle out",What are you doing here," I asked.

",I came to get you out of here. Aang has gone to fight my father, I'm going to go take on Azula," He said.

",Becarful Zuko she's crazy,she'll do anything for power even if it means killing you. I'm going to find a way to help," my uncle said leaving.

",Let me come with you," I said.

",No, it's too dangerous," Zuko explained.

",I'm going with you, siblings stick together. Now let's go kick our sisters butt,"

",Your not going to let me go alone are you,"

",nope,"

",Alright then, let's go," we ran out and into the court yard where Azula was about to get the crown for firelord put on, when we ran in everyone stopped and looked at us",Well look who we have here, the two traitors," She laughed.

",Shut up Azula," I snapped, she looked at me suprised.

",Finally, you grew a back bone,"

",Let's quit the chit-chat. Your not becoming firelord today I am," Zuko said.

",And how's that,"

",I challenge you to An Agni-ki for fire lord,"

",Alright," She smirked.

",Zuko don't," I said.

",Stella I got this,there's something off about her," Zuko said looking me in the eye, I knew he was serious about this",I need you to stay out of this,"

",No freaking way,"

",Stella," he snapped",Let me handle this," All I did was nod and he fighting started. Fire blasted everywhere, read and blue fire was flying back and forth like bullets. Both of them got tired and eventually stopped fighting",Let's put an end to this... right now," Azula smirked, before either one of us had time to react she shot lighting straight at me, I didnt have time to redirect it. Zuko ran and jumped right infront of me protecting me from it, it hit him instead of me",Zuko," I cried. He hit the ground, you could tell he was in a lot of pain, I ran over to his side and he sat up.

",I'm alright," he said, that's it, I've had enough of her. I stood up and blasted fire at her, she jumped over it shooting it back at me. I dove under it then knocked her off her feet,she got back up breathing very hard. She's getting tired,that's good,Next thing I knew a thing of water came out of no where and hit her making her fall",Katara don't," Zuko said, but before she relized I was on her side it was a little to late. Water hit me and I fell,Katara started running as azula came full speed at her. They got over a water vent, Azula tried to shoot Katara with lighting but before she could a big thing of ice can up covering both of them. I couldn't tell what katara was doing in there until she got done and the water disappeared, she tied Azula to the vent. She started bawling,Screaming, and blowing fire out of her mouth,She has officially lost it. Katara and I both ran over to Zuko and he stood up",Are you okay," she asked.

",Yeah," He said.

",Aang won the fight, he took Ozai's bending away,"

",It's over isn't it," I asked hopeful.

",Yes it is," Zuko said. I wrapped my arms around Zuko's waste and he put his arms around me",He's never going to be able to hurt anymore again," Finally everything is over, we won.

 **HEY GUYS, I'm sorry it took so long to get this new chapter out. I should have another chapter out in the next couple of days hopefully... as always please comment and tell me what you think. Much love!**


End file.
